Return to Rivendell
by Dawn Star
Summary: Complete - Legolas returns to Rivendell after the quest for Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. While there, he meets Jindaia, Arwen's friend. Sparks fly. Bliss ensues.
1. Chapter 1 The Secret Pool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Jindaia. I make no money off of the conception of this fic.  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the small glade just inside the woods outside Rivendell. A small clear pool of water existed in the clearing here, surrounded by many majestic trees in a way that created a private atmosphere. A gentle brook that wove its way through the trees and over a ledge of rock ended in this spot, where it was warmed by the sun. Jindaia had found the pool a few days after arriving here many years ago. From the time that she arrived at Lord Elrond's home, she found herself constantly drawn to the serenity and peace that she felt while at the pool. It quickly became her favorite spot. She had even resorted to stashing away a supply of soaps under the base of the small waterfall. Even though Elrond's palace afforded every convenience needed, including private bathing chambers, she found that she enjoyed bathing in the water under nature's careful eye.  
  
As she finished her bath, she quickly dressed in her pale blue gown and hurried toward the palace. Her best friend Arwen would not forgive her if she were late in returning. Arwen's love, Aragorn, would be returning to Rivendell this day. After completing the quest of the one ring, he was returning to claim Arwen's hand in marriage. They would be joined together after many years of worry on Arwen's part.  
  
Jindaia had known Aragorn all of his life. Being a mortal, he had been raised as an elf after his mother left him in Elrond's care. Elrond, although unhappy that Arwen was sacrificing her immortality to wed Aragorn, was for the most part pleased with Arwen's choice for a husband. He had raised Aragorn from a babe and knew that he would do his best to look after and love Arwen. The marriage was set to take place in two weeks' time.  
  
As Jindaia rushed toward the palace, she walked through the outer gardens of Rivendell. As she crossed the bridge where, before the quest of the ring, Arwen had chosen a mortal life, she saw a figure on the other side. Curious, Jindaia slowed her pace as she approached. As she got closer, she saw an elf sitting on a garden bench, gazing into the waters of the stream. He was dressed as a wood elf. He wore brown leggings and a green tunic. He wore his long, blond hair in the way of many elves, mostly free with a braid down the back and a braid back each side of his head, just above his pointed ears. He looked slightly sad, and as she approached, he raised his face to meet hers.  
  
Knowing that she should speak since he had noticed her, Jindaia hesitated shortly. As he raised his eyes to hers, she noticed that they were a silvery, blue color. His face was very fair, he was the most handsome elf she had ever seen.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Legolas was weary after traveling from Minis Tirith to Rivendell with Aragorn. Since the quest of the one ring there had been little time to rest, even though elves need little rest. Aragorn was surely existing on a high since he was returning to claim Arwen as his bride. How the mortal showed no fatigue was beyond his comprehension at the moment. What Legolas really needed was a full night of the deepest sleep possible.  
  
As they arrived in Rivendell, Aragorn was immediately whisked away to a conference with Elrond. As he left, he invited Legolas to explore Rivendell as he pleased.  
  
"Later tonight I will re-introduce you to much of Elrond's kingdom," Aragorn promised as he disappeared into Elrond's chambers. Gimli had decided to find his quarters and rest awhile himself. The hobbits would not arrive until later in the week.  
  
Left on his own, Legolas decided to find a quiet place to relax before finding his chambers. He wandered toward the outer gardens of Rivendell, in search of the bridge of which Aragorn had told him. Before long he found the place. It was an enchanting, romantic place, made even more so by the stories he held in his mind of Aragorn and Arwen's love. Legolas sighed as he found a bench to sit on. He was nearing 3,000 years of age and had yet to find the pure joy that comes with falling in love. He watched the stream flowing ceaselessly by as he willed himself to relax. He was aware that someone approached from the opposite of the bridge, but he knew that it was no one he should fear. Rivendell's borders were well protected.  
  
As the footsteps got closer, Legolas raised his head to see who had unintentionally disturbed his peaceful imaginings. He was surprised to see an elf maiden, slightly younger than himself. She had waist-length brown hair with golden highlights woven throughout. It was pulled back into a clip, showing her elfin ears. As she came nearer to him, he noticed that her eyes matched her gown, which was a pale blue. She was a beautiful creature, and he immediately released any hard feelings he held for the person who had disturbed his tranquility.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Good morning, my lord," Jindaia said as her path took her closer to his perch, "I see that the beauty of Lord Elrond's kingdom is not wasted on you." She stopped and offered a small curtsy as she came to the end of the bench.  
  
Legolas smiled as he greeted her, "The beauty of such I have never seen elsewhere in all of my travels." He stood and offered a slight bow as he took her hand. "I do not believe I met you in my previous journey to Rivendell. I am Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Jindaia was pleased with his polite demeanor. "Ah, the infamous Legolas. I have heard much of your travels with Aragorn from Arwen. I had hoped to meet you during your visit. I am Jindaia, closest friend to Arwen, and I was in Lorien when you were last in Rivendell."  
  
"It is my honor to meet you my lady," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Please, call me Jindaia," she said warmly. "Any friend to Aragorn and Arwen is a friend to me also."  
  
"In that case, you must also call me Legolas," he replied, "I see that you are returning to the palace. May I escort you?"  
  
Jindaia was pleased by the offer, but refused, "I am presently needed in Arwen's chamber to assist her with readying herself for her reunion with Aragorn. Thank you still."  
  
And with that, she hurried off toward the palace, leaving Legolas to sit quietly on the bench once more. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Brave Soul

"It's about time that you showed up," grinned Arwen as Jindaia entered her room a few minutes later. "You know how helpless I am when it comes to making myself presentable," she joked.  
  
Jindaia returned her smile. She had never seen anyone who needed less help being beautiful than Arwen. If her fair complexion, sky blue eyes and ebony hair did not work for her, then her kind and loving personality did. In fact, the only aspect of Arwen that rivaled her looks was the warmth of her heart. She had been Jindaia's closest friend for as long as Jindaia could recall.  
  
"I was just out enjoying nature," Jindaia said as she began to style Arwen's long black locks.  
  
"Oh I know you better Jin," Arwen said, using her nickname for Jindaia. "I know that you were out for your morning bath in your secret pool. You cannot fool me. The only thing I cannot figure is why you are later than common."  
  
"As I was crossing your bridge I met an elf I had not met before," Jindaia replied, in answer to Arwen's questioning. "I met your friend Legolas by the stream. He seemed rapt in the flow of the water."  
  
"Hmm. That does sound like Legolas. He often chooses to walk in the gardens or woods when he wishes to relax." Realizing what the appearance of Legolas must mean, Arwen spoke excitedly, "If Legolas is here, then Aragorn must be here also!"  
  
As Jindaia finished pulling Arwen's curls back into a half-bun, a knock sounded on the door. Arwen rushed to the door, opening it to find Aragorn on the other side. "Melamin," she sighed as she fell into his open arms. Before she could sneak past them into the hall Aragorn caught her arm.  
  
"It is good to see you again too, Jindaia," he said before turning once again to Arwen. The last image Jindaia had of them as she turned the corner was of them sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
As she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone. Nearly falling, she grabbed hold of the nearest thing, which happened to be two strong, muscular arms clad in moss green. Having seen the tunic once before that day, she knew immediately who had caught her.  
  
"So, we meet again so quickly," he smiled as he helped her regain her balance.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Legolas. I should watch where I am going," she stammered, the tips of her ears turning pale pink as she became embarrassed.  
  
"On the contrary, I find that I enjoy our encounters, expected or not," he said, noticing her embarrassment. "Really, it is no problem. I was just going to greet Arwen," he said as he started to walk around the corner.  
  
"No!" she said quickly, and as he looked back at her, she clarified, "Aragorn has just gone to greet her and I fear that she is quite busy at the moment." She watched as a look of understanding passed over his handsome face.  
  
"Then perhaps I will leave it for a time," he said. He moved to leave again, but hesitated as he laid his slender hand upon her arm, "Could you show me to my chambers, Jindaia?"  
  
"Of course Legolas, follow me." And she started down the hall toward the end of the home. "Your room is directly across the hall from mine."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached his door. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, but just before he stepped into his room he turned and took her hand. "Thank you for your help, Jindaia," he whispered as he brushed his lips over the top of her hand. He turned and entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jindaia stood at the door for a moment before whispering, "You are quite welcome, Legolas."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Legolas smiled as he stood in his room, his elvin hearing picking up every syllable of her reply through the door. As he walked toward his bed, he noticed that his belongings had already been brought to the room. He began to unpack his supplies and clothing. As he placed his quiver, bow and knives in the armoire, he wondered if he would have the opportunity to practice archery in the next few days. He had gained the reputation of being one of the most skilled archers in middle earth, which meant much practice to hone his skills.  
  
He decided to bathe and wash the journey's dust off of himself before Lord Elrond's feast later in the evening. Removing his clothing and unbraiding his hair, he headed into the bath chambers. A maid had already drawn a tubful of water and he sank gratefully into its comforting warmth and allowed himself to relax. Several long minutes later he rose from the water and began to dress in a silver tunic and midnight blue leggings. At last he braided his hair in the traditional style and left his room.  
  
As he pulled his door shut behind him, Legolas looked up to see Jindaia's door in front of him. Thinking to be courteous, he tapped lightly on the door and was surprised to see her when she answered it. She smiled as she saw him and opened the door wider.  
  
"Legolas, you are just in time to assist me," she said as she turned her back to him, "Could you please clasp my necklace for me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course," he replied as he took the chain from her hands and brought it around her neck. She raised her hair so he could fasten the chain, and as she did, he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like wildflowers. He felt stirred being so close to such beautiful maiden, but he hid it well. After he fastened the chain, he removed her hair from her hands and smoothed it over her shoulders. It was silky under his hands and he felt himself being drawn to her. Once again, he inhaled the scent of her hair.  
  
Hearing him inhale, Jindaia turned to him and asked, "Shall we go to the feast?"  
  
He looked at her in her dark blue dress with beaded trim and thought she looked beautiful. She only lacked one thing. "One moment," he said as his eyes swept the room before landing on her dressing table. He walked across the room and removed a few small white blossoms from the vase. He turned to her and asked, "May I put these in your hair?"  
  
"Yes, please do," she replied. She lowered her head as he came near, and stood quietly as he placed them throughout her hair. When he had only one flower left, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed a flower there. As he did, his fingers lightly brushed the shell of her ear and warmth infused her whole being. Her eyes closed as she stood close enough to him to smell him. He smelled of the outdoors.of sunshine. She noticed that he had grown very still and opened her eyes to look at him. He was looking intently at her, his blue eyes dark and fiery. He traced his finger from behind her ear, underneath her jawline, to beneath her chin. He looked as if he wanted to kiss her, but there was a knock at the open door and they both turned to see Aragorn smiling at them. Legolas let his hand fall back to his side.  
  
"Well Lady Jindaia, I see that you already have an escort for tonight," Aragorn smirked. Jindaia merely walked past him and turned to say to Legolas, "Thank you for fastening my necklace."  
  
As she disappeared down the hall in front of them, Aragorn looked at Legolas with a smile. "She's a sweet creature. I've never known her to say a harsh word to anyone. You could do far worse than her."  
  
Legolas looked after her, "I know," he stated softly, before realizing that Aragorn had trapped him into admitting that he liked Jindaia. He shook his head amusedly before walking to catch up with Jindaia as she turned the corner.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Arwen sat at the main table between her father, Elrond, and her betrothed, Aragorn. She had never been happier than she was at this moment, at her betrothal feast. She glanced around the table at all of the friends who had become dear to her over the years. At one end of the table she saw Gimli, who was presently heralding some young elves with his stories about the courageous elf warriors at Helms Deep. Next to Gimli sat her brothers Elledan and Elrohir, and then her father. Just past Aragorn sat Legolas. She was pleased to see Jindaia sitting at Legolas' other side. Aragorn had told her about the moment that he had accidentally interrupted earlier, and it intrigued her to think of making a match between Legolas and Jindaia, two of her favorite elves. As she sat there, she slowly began to devise a plan. Tapping Aragorn's shoulder, she soon had his full support and the plan was underway.  
  
After the feast, there was much entertainment to be had. A band began to play and before long the great hall was filled with dancing and merriment. As Jindaia stood at the edge of the crowd, Aragorn approached and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning, she was surprised to see Aragorn without Arwen.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Jindaia?" he asked politely.  
  
"Certainly," she replied. She was soon in the middle of the floor dancing with Aragorn, who moved very gracefully for a mortal.  
  
From another spot in the room, Legolas watched Aragorn and Jindaia as he danced with Arwen. He looked at Arwen to see her pouting. "Come now Arwen, why mar such a beautiful face with such a pretty pout?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Well now," she replied, "my betrothed is dancing with another, of whom my current dance partner also seems to be enamored." Legolas glanced quickly at her only to see her smiling.  
  
"So, you think that I am enamored with Jindaia?" he asked playfully, "So what if I am?"  
  
Arwen smiled contentedly at him, saying, "It is just as it should be. Go and dance with her."  
  
Legolas looked worriedly at her and said, "Surely she would not dance with me. I am a stranger to her and she may not wish to know me."  
  
Arwen patted his shoulder consolingly, "You might be surprised Legolas." And with that she danced him to the middle of the room, near to Aragorn and Jindaia.  
  
Jindaia's back was turned, but she knew the moment that Legolas was near. She could smell him and her skin began to tingle. She felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised when she turned and he asked Aragorn to switch dance partners. Aragorn quickly took Arwen in his arms and danced her away toward the other side of the room.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Legolas hesitantly placed one hand on Jindaia's waist and took her hand with his other. She placed her hand on his shoulder and was surprised at the softness of his hair. They began to dance quietly at first as they made their way over to the edge of the crowd.  
  
Legolas did not know where to start with her. "Jindaia, Aragorn speaks highly of you," he said.  
  
He was rewarded to see a smile on her face as she replied, "He is like a brother to me. I hope that he speaks well of me."  
  
"Oh, he does," Legolas said, "and I am inclined to believe that he does not exaggerate, though he did not do your beauty justice."  
  
Jindaia's ears turned light pink as she subconsciously toyed with the end of one of his braids. "Arwen has told me much of you also. She has told me that you are one of the best archers in middle earth."  
  
Watching her ears turn an interesting shade of pink, he picked up on his favorite subject, "Archery is a favorite pastime of mine. Do you shoot?"  
  
Looking down, she replied, "No. Aragorn tried to teach me once, but he was not very patient when I did not learn immediately."  
  
"Then I shall make it my mission to teach you the art of archery before my time in Rivendell ends." Legolas offered.  
  
"I shall accept your offer, Legolas," Jindaia said quietly.  
  
As they continued dancing, Legolas became aware of her fingertips toying with his braid. The longer he held her, the more he felt he needed to know about her. He looked up to see that they were near a balcony.  
  
"Would you like to step outside for a moment?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Yes, a little cool air would feel good," she answered.  
  
They walked onto the balcony where they sat on an empty bench and looked out over the skies and forests of Rivendell.  
  
"How did you come to be in Rivendell, Jindaia?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"We were traveling from Lorien when I was young. On the way here, our group was attacked by Orcs. My parents were badly wounded but managed to get me to Rivendell. Even elvish medicine could not save them, but they passed into Mandos knowing that I would be safe here. Lord Elrond promised my parents that he would see that I was cared for and raised me as a sister to Arwen. He has always been a father to me. The only time I have left Rivendell since that time was to return to Lorien once to meet my aunt, Galadriel," she explained. She glanced at him to see him looking intently at her.  
  
"My heart weeps for your loss, Jindaia," he spoke softly.  
  
"Thank you, but I have a grand life in Rivendell. I have never lacked anything, physically or emotionally during my time here. There is no need to feel pity for me because I gave up my self pity long ago."  
  
He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her hand up to his mouth. His breath was warm on her hand as he whispered, "Such a brave, strong soul." He then kissed her hand gently.  
  
He looked up at her and saw tears shining in her eyes in the moonlight. "What is bothering you, Jindaia?" he asked.  
  
"You are such a kind and gentle elf," she said through a small smile.  
  
He looked at her a moment longer before gently pulling her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could hear the steady beat of his heart as he held her close.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Later that night Legolas walked Jindaia down the hallway toward their chambers. Aragorn and Arwen had long since retired for the night, joyful at being reunited after such a long while.  
  
As they approached Jindaia's door, Legolas took her by the arms and turned her to face him. "I wish to thank you for such an entertaining evening, my lady."  
  
"Thank you, my lord, for such a fine night," she replied as they both chuckled at the mock formality between them.  
  
"I expect to see you at the archery range bright and early," Legolas said as he opened her door for her.  
  
Just before she turned to walk into her room, Legolas pulled her to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The feel of his lips against hers was wonderful. They were so soft and full, yet powerful and skillful. He placed his hands on her waist as she ran her hands up over his shoulders and around behind his neck. He moved his lips against hers, inviting her to open her lips. She did so and he gently tasted her mouth with his tongue. Getting braver, she met his tongue with her own as he kissed her. His arms slid around her waist and brought her closer to him as he pulled his mouth from hers and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Jindaia," before giving her one last gentle squeeze and leaving for his own room.  
  
"Good night, Legolas," she sighed as she closed her door with a smile. Once again his elvin ears picked up her words and he shut his door contentedly, looking forward to a restful night and an enjoyable visit in Rivendell.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Jindaia entered her chambers and quietly began to ready herself for sleep. A maid had already been through all of the chambers turning down coverlets as she made her way throughout the house. Jindaia smiled to herself as she removed the flowers and pins from her hair. She removed her dress and stood before the mirror, studying herself in her night shift. She was of an average build for an elf maiden, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had the fair, milky skin that was common for elves. She was slightly taller than Arwen, but still shorter than Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Thinking of Legolas made the smile on her face grow softer. She had only known him for the day, but she had known of him for years, especially since the quest of the ring had begun. He was very pleasant to be around. Not only was he fair to look at, but he also had a very gentle soul. He treated her as if she was a treasure, and she appreciated his humor.  
  
As she moved to her bed, covered in a soft blue coverlet, she reflected on the day before finally noticing that her lips still tingled from the kiss he gave her as he said goodnight. She looked forward to her archery lessons with the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
The next few weeks would be very interesting, indeed.  
  
- - -  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was getting ready for bed in his chambers. As he stripped off his clothing and slid in between the forest green covers of his bed he also was remembering that incredible kiss. He had kissed many maidens over his years, but none of the kisses he had ever experienced were quite like this kiss. When he held her in his arms, he felt complete.  
  
Still feeling the aftershocks of that kiss, he fell, exhausted, into the deepest sleep of his life. 


	3. Chapter 3 Falling in Love

Jindaia rose quickly the next morning, bathing --indoors for once-- and dressing in leggings and a loose tunic. She was excited to learn archery and was pleased that the best archer in middle earth had agreed to teach her. She picked up her small bow and left her room. As she walked down the hallway toward the breakfast room, she ran into Arwen.  
  
"Quel Amrun, Arwen," she smiled as she approached her friend.  
  
"Quel Amrun, Jin," Arwen replied, "I was just on my way to get you and Legolas for breakfast."  
  
Jindaia was surprised. "You mean his royal highness has not graced you with his presence yet?" she joked.  
  
"Not yet," Arwen smiled at Jindaia's humorous tone. "I am also on my way to find Aragorn. Would you care to assist me by checking on Legolas?"  
  
"Of course I will Arwen, I know that you want to spend every moment you can with Aragorn," Jindaia said as she turned to walk back down the hall in the direction of her room.  
  
"Thanks Jin," Arwen called as she quickly turned to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
Jindaia approached Legolas' door and listened quietly for a moment. Her elfin ears could only detect the faint sounds of deep sleep. She hesitated before tapping lightly on his door. Listening closely once more, she heard no stirring. She twisted the knob and walked softly into Legolas' room.  
  
Her eyes began to take in the sight in front of her. The prince of Mirkwood was enjoying the deepest form of elvin sleep possible - with his eyes closed. He lay peacefully on his back with the green covers bunched around his waist. One arm rested folded across his stomach, while the other arm was stretched over his head. His blond hair was spread out over his pillow and his dark lashes lay across his cheeks.  
  
"Legolas," she said quietly as she neared his bed, "Legolas, rise and shine."  
  
He lay unmoving as his chest continued to rise and fall deeply in sleep. As she said his name, his mouth twitched into a small smile.  
  
Jindaia was standing at the edge of his bed at this time and she reached out her hand to touch his. Just as she felt her skin meet his, his eyes opened and he gazed at her sleepily. He raised his hand and trapped hers against his chest. She was surprised at the warmth she felt there. She quickly raised her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Good morning, Jindaia," he whispered, his voice still husky with sleep.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Legolas," she said as she perched on the edge of his bed. "Are you ready for our archery lessons, or had you already forgotten?"  
  
"Oh, I did not forget. I just had the best night's sleep that I remember."  
  
"Good, then you will be pleased to know that breakfast is ready. Arwen asked me to get you."  
  
"Thank you for such a pleasant awakening, Jindaia."  
  
"I will see you in the breakfast room shortly, Legolas" Jindaia said, leaving the room as he began to rise from the bed. She ducked out the door just as he stood up.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Arwen and Aragorn sat at the breakfast table, conspiring to throw Legolas and Jindaia together as often as possible in the two weeks prior to their nuptials.  
  
"I believe that Legolas offered to teach Jindaia the skill of archery." Arwen said to Aragorn.  
  
"That should prove interesting. The last I remember, Jindaia could not even hold a bow properly."  
  
"I think that we should go with them today and see exactly how much chemistry they do have." Arwen said softly as Jindaia walked into the room. She looked at Aragorn to see his slight nod of approval.  
  
Jindaia smiled at the couple that whispered so lovingly to each other as she entered the room. In the days before the upcoming wedding it seemed as if romance was running amok through Rivendell.  
  
Grabbing an apple and a piece of toast from the table, she looked over her shoulder as she left the room. "Tell Legolas that I have went ahead to the practice range," she called just before disappearing through the door.  
  
A moment later Legolas appeared in the room. "Good morning Arwen, Aragorn," he nodded as he sat on the opposite side of the table from them. "I am having a most relaxing stay in your kingdom thus far Arwen."  
  
Arwen smiled at Aragorn before turning to Legolas. "My sources inform me that you will be teaching Jindaia the finer points of archery."  
  
"Yes, she said Aragorn lacked the patience to teach her," he joked.  
  
Aragorn merely smiled as he said, "You'll need patience before you finish teaching Jindaia too. Mark my words on that matter."  
  
As Legolas finished his breakfast, Aragorn and Arwen offered to walk with him to the practice range. He accepted their offer and the three walked toward the range in a friendly silence.  
  
As they neared the range, they were amused to hear a soft voice muttering an elvish curse as yet another arrow missed its intended target, lodging in the hillside behind the range. Legolas walked through the trees and immediately determined the problem with Jindaia's archery skills.  
  
Walking up to her left side, he took her left arm in his hands. He turned her wrist upward and raised her tunic sleeve, unsurprised at the angry red welts that were forming there. "Here's her problem, Aragorn. I'm surprised you did not see it before. She is locking her arm in stance."  
  
Aragorn looked astonished that he had not noticed this flaw before. Realizing, he spoke, "I believe you are right Legolas. Now that you mention it, she has always shot from the same stance. Some minor adjustments should greatly improve her shot and follow through."  
  
Legolas moved to stand behind her, just against her as he showed her how to position her left arm as she armed and aimed her bow. His left arm reached around her so he could grasp the bow over her hand. Her skin was tingling with his nearness as he pulled her bow a little closer to her, bending her elbow as he did so. "Just relax your arm a little," he said, as his breath blew against her ear, making her shiver. He noticed her shiver and brought his other arm around to where he grasped her right hand. "Pull the arrow back, but not all of the way. Tilt your bow slightly to the left, and release." He let go at the same time she did, and the arrow flew true to the bullseye of the target.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw the shot she had made. Turning triumphantly, she found Legolas standing in the same spot and she almost ran into him. Reflexively, his arms went around her to keep her from stumbling backwards. "Thank you Legolas!" She cried before reaching up to kiss him quickly on the cheek. She then turned to Aragorn and Arwen who congratulated her on her shot. As she turned back to Legolas, she noticed that he still stood in the same spot, with a perplexed look on his face. In her happiness, she once again hugged him before running off to tell Elrond, Elrohir and Elledan about her success.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Legolas found himself sorting through a lot of feelings in a rather short moment. In the instant that he had held her against his body, he realized that he had to have her as his own.  
  
As she disappeared down the path, Legolas turned to Aragorn and Arwen to find them smiling sweetly at him. "I know what goes on in those minds of yours', and I appreciate your efforts, but I would like to woo her myself," he said as he turned and walked into the woods away from their smiling faces.  
  
- - -  
  
The week went by with many festivities as plans for the wedding were finalized and guests continued to arrive. Jindaia had been introduced to many new individuals from the fellowship and from the quest of the one ring. The most unusual were the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were boisterous and loud. Sam was quiet and shy, and Frodo seemed to still be recovering from his part in the mission to destroy the ring. Even so, Jindaia got along well with all of them. There were humans that arrived also. Eowyn, who had once thought herself in love with Aragorn, arrived with her new husband, Faramir, a brother to Boromir who passed during the quest of the ring. Eowyn's brother Eomer also came to celebrate the marriage of his friend Aragorn, King Elessar, to Arwen Undomiel, the evenstar. Last, but definitely not least was Gandalf, the wizened old wizard who guided the fellowship.  
  
During the week, Jindaia spent as much time as possible with Legolas. Many of the outings she had with him began with Arwen and Aragorn, who often slipped away to have private time before their big day. She found herself beginning to care for him as more than a friend.  
  
- - -  
  
Legolas' feelings for Jindaia were deepening also and he found that he did not mind when their group outings of four dwindled to two after Aragorn and Arwen would depart. He would often think about her when they were apart and he enjoyed every moment he spent in her company.  
  
He found himself sitting with her underneath a tree at the outer edge of the archery range one day, several days before the wedding. They had been discussing the amenities of Elrond's palace when Jindaia mentioned that she preferred to bathe outdoors when possible.  
  
Legolas' mind spun with thoughts of her in an outdoor pool. "Where would you find the privacy for that?" he inquired.  
  
"I have a secret pool that no one but myself knows about. I think I may show you though. However, I must swear you to secrecy. If you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you," she joked.  
  
"Please show me. I think I would like this place if you would not mind sharing its location with me."  
  
Jindaia stood up and offered Legolas her hand, helping him to his feet even though he needed no help at all. After he stood, he continued to hold her hand as she led him away through the forest. They walked past Arwen and Aragorn's bridge and through the outer gardens. They stepped through the edge of the forest and along a path that was hidden unless you knew to look for it. The path wound for sometime before coming to a thick growth of trees. Jindaia walked around the growth a small ways and slid sideways between two trees that were very close together. Legolas followed her into the opening beyond the trees, amazed by the sight before him.  
  
Jindaia slipped off her shoes and sat on a rock at the edge of the pool as Legolas took in the details of the glade. She noticed as his eyes skimmed over the brook and over the ledge of rocks to where the small pool existed.  
  
"It's beautiful and peaceful here, Jindaia," Legolas said, "Thank you for sharing it with me."  
  
"The water is always warm because of the sun," Jindaia said as she raised the hem of her dress and dipped her feet into the water.  
  
Legolas sat on the ground near her rock, and the height of the rock brought them to eye level with each other. He slipped his shoes off and raised his leggings and placed his feet in the water also. As the warm water massaged his feet, he leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes blissfully.  
  
Hearing his sigh, Jindaia turned to see him with his eyes closed, his face raised to the sun, and a look of utter peace on his face. She playfully dipped her hands in the water and sprinkled some on his face.  
  
He opened his eyes quickly to see her stifling laughter as she prepared to soak him again. "Oh no you don't, Jindaia," he said as he sat up and grabbed both of her wrists. He kissed her lips softly as he said, "I think I am falling in love with you."  
  
Jindaia's eyes widened as she replied, "I feel the same way Legolas." And with that, she grabbed her shoes, and left the clearing.  
  
Legolas stared after her with a smile as she slipped between the trees. Taking advantage of the privacy of the clearing, he removed his clothes and sank into the pool, enjoying its warm caress.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The day of Arwen and Aragorn's wedding dawned fair and clear. The atmosphere surrounding Rivendell was awash with happiness and romance. In the days since the kiss at Jindaia's secret pool, Legolas and Jindaia continued to fall in love. Many moments were spent walking in the forest, sitting in the garden, or late at night, dancing under the stars. Each night Legolas walked Jindaia to her room, leaving her with a light goodnight kiss.  
  
Jindaia had never felt this way for any elf before Legolas, and she knew that she would never be the same if their relationship did not work. Holding his hand or being in his arms made her blood rush freely throughout her body.  
  
- - -  
  
Jindaia stood beside Arwen as she exchanged vows with Aragorn. Legolas stood at Aragorn's side as well. Arwen looked breathtaking in her silvery white gown, and Aragorn was resplendent in his silver tunic and black leggings. Legolas, dressed in a slightly less formal silver tunic, could not take his eyes off of Jindaia, who shone in a deep silver dress. The wedding party seemed to shimmer as Lord Elrond completed the ceremony. At last, Arwen and Aragorn met in a passionate kiss as Elrond pronounced them man and wife. Legolas could not help but wish to have the same experience with Jindaia.  
  
- - -  
  
Hours had passed and the celebrations were dwindling as the moon sank low in the sky waiting for daylight. Legolas was once again escorting Jindaia to her room. Jindaia walked with her arm looped through Legolas' as they neared her door.  
  
"It was such a beautiful day," sighed Jindaia as they stopped at her door.  
  
"Arwen and Aragorn have much love for each other," Legolas agreed. He started, "Jin, I feel that there is something I must tell you." He fidgeted nervously as he fought to find the right words to say to her. "I must return to Mirkwood for a short time. I will be leaving in three days."  
  
Jindaia looked at him, shocked. "I thought that you would be staying another two weeks, Legolas." She was bewildered.  
  
"That was my original plan, but there is something that I must take care of in Mirkwood. I am sorry, but it needs my immediate attention."  
  
Sadly, Jindaia replied, "Well, if you must go, you must go." And with that, she turned to enter her room.  
  
Legolas reached to stop her, grasping her arm and pulling her back toward him. "Before I leave, I need you to know that I love you and I will return as soon as I possibly can. I promise you."  
  
Still saddened by his intended departure, Jindaia placed her palm against his smooth cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Legolas. I fear that my heart will cease to beat until you return."  
  
He turned his face into her palm and placed a kiss there. She slid her palm around behind his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. Their lips met in a fiery explosion as the sadness of his leave overtook them both. Legolas moved his lips against hers with a passion that he had never experienced. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her clouded eyes and dipped his head to nuzzle his lips at the base of her neck. As he did this, she kissed the side of his face. Legolas took a deep breath and began to back away from her, holding her loosely in his arms.  
  
Realizing what he was doing, she gave him one last kiss as she disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4 Betrothal

Legolas found his way to Elrond's private chambers early the next day. Knocking on the heavy wooden door, he heard Elrond's voice as he said, "Enter."  
  
Seeing Legolas walk through the door, Elrond hid a small smile. He had been expecting this visit for a few days now. Legolas walked to stand in front of Elrond's desk.  
  
"Lord Elrond," Legolas started, "I have an important matter I wish to discuss with you."  
  
"May I hazard a guess as to what this matter is?" Elrond asked a confused Legolas. "It would seem that you find yourself quite taken with a maiden who is as a daughter to me, though not by birth."  
  
Legolas stood amazed. "How did you know?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I have only to look at the two of you. It is evident in the way you glance at her, constantly seeking her out in a room full of beautiful elf maidens. It is apparent in the way that her eyes never leave you as you walk the grounds of Rivendell."  
  
"Lord Elrond," Legolas began, "I know that you are as a father to Jindaia. I would ask you for her hand in marriage."  
  
"Her hand I freely give to you as much as I am able, as it is her decision who she will bind herself to for eternity."  
  
Legolas, happy with Elrond's answer, embraced the older elf. Excitedly he said, "I must return to Mirkwood in two days to ask for my father's blessing in this union. I shall return as soon as I have an answer."  
  
Elrond, happy to see Legolas so entranced, offered, "I will write your father explaining the situation with Jindaia. You may deliver the letter as you return to Mirkwood."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond!" Legolas called as he walked out of Elrond's chambers and into the hallway in search of Jindaia.  
  
His first impulse was to find her immediately, but he soon realized that he should speak to his father before sharing the news with his beloved.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Jindaia was sitting by her secret pool when Legolas found her.  
  
She had been there since having her bath earlier. She lounged on a broad, flat boulder as she worked her hair into a braid. She was gazing into the blue waters of the pool and thinking about him when she felt eyes on her. She glanced over her shoulder to the entrance of the clearing to find Legolas leaning against a large tree watching her braid her hair. She smiled at him as he pushed off of the tree and approached her.  
  
He sat down on the boulder behind her and took her hair from her hands. They were silent as he finished braiding her hair, binding it with a ribbon that lay beside her on the rock. He lifted the braid and placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck before smoothing the braid down the center of her back.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to rest against him as they sat there contentedly together, watching the water as it fell over the rock ledge into the pool.  
  
"I will miss this place when I depart," Legolas said against her hair.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood, Jindaia joked, "It is a relief to know that there is something that will draw you back to our fair kingdom."  
  
Smiling, Legolas moved to whisper in her ear, "There are many things in Rivendell that hold my heart."  
  
Turning so that she sat with her side against his chest, she looked him in the eye as she asked, "Oh really. And what might they be?"  
  
"Well, there is Lord Elrond, an elf that I greatly respect and honor. There are Elledan and Elrohir, who are like brothers to me. My friend Aragorn and his new bride Arwen will remain here for a month more. I have many reasons to return, including this gorgeous clearing in your woods."  
  
"Is that all?" she pretended to pout.  
  
He raised his hand to fan gently across her neck as he tilted her head toward his. "No, I hold the most dear reason for my return in my arms, as well as in my heart," he whispered as he touched his lips to hers.  
  
His kiss was a feather on her lips, so light and soft that she might have imagined it. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. Letting his strength support them both, Legolas leisurely kissed Jindaia.  
  
After enjoying an hour in the sun, they left the secluded glade and headed back to the main grounds of Rivendell hand in hand.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The next two days passed quickly and all too soon Jindaia found herself, along with Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli saying goodbye to Legolas.  
  
Seeing the fear and worry on her face, Legolas whispered into Jindaia's ear as he embraced her, "I shall return within two weeks. Keep close watch on Gimli. Know that I love you and will return as soon as I can."  
  
With that, he mounted his horse and with one last wave, left Rivendell.  
  
- - -  
  
Time creeped by for Jindaia. With Gimli, Elledan and Elrohir out on daily hunting trips she had nothing to do but sit around in the gardens and pine for Legolas. Aragorn and Arwen spent most days locked away in their chambers, and when they did come out, it was to spend time plotting an event with Lord Elrond. There was definitely something secretive afoot in Rivendell.  
  
- - -  
  
Legolas rode Arod hard until he reached the borders of Mirkwood. He marched into Thranduil's hall to be met by the king himself. Bowing slightly, Legolas raised and embraced his father.  
  
"Legolas! I received word of your coming yesterday. I have missed you greatly over the past months. Word has reached my ears of the victory of Gondor and of the joining of Arwen and Aragorn. Come, you must eat with me and tell me of your travels."  
  
Legolas followed his father into the dining hall and sat with him at the table. As they ate, he told King Thranduil of all his adventures since leaving on the quest of the one ring.  
  
"I am well pleased with you, my son. You have made me proud." Thranduil beamed as he gazed at his son. "But, I know you better than you think. I can tell that something still burdens your mind. Tell me child, what worries you."  
  
"Father, I have met a maiden while I spent time at Rivendell. I have come to ask your blessing for our marriage." Legolas said nervously, handing Thranduil the letter from Lord Elrond.  
  
Thranduil looked deeply into his youngest son's eyes as he reached for the paper Legolas handed him. He leaned back slightly in his chair as he read the missive.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Legolas, Thranduil motioned for the page that stood just outside the door of the hall. "Pack for travel Nuniel. We shall travel to Rivendell for the marriage of my youngest son Legolas."  
  
Legolas sat staring at his father, barely believing his words until Thranduil turned his eyes back to Legolas and smiled at him. "Be happy in your life Legolas."  
  
Legolas embraced his father once again before leaving to pack for the journey back to Rivendell.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Legolas and Thranduil's party moved fast across the distance between Mirkwood and Rivendell and they found themselves on the outer borders of Rivendell just eight days after Legolas had left it previously. They made their way into the kingdom and were welcomed by Aragorn, Arwen and Lord Elrond.  
  
"Where is Jindaia?" Legolas asked impatiently as he jumped off his horse in front of Aragorn.  
  
Arwen answered, "I imagine she's at that secret pool of hers. She's spent every spare moment there since you left. What news, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"My father has given his blessing and plans will proceed quickly." Legolas smiled.  
  
Turning to Elrond and Thranduil, Legolas said, "Forgive me for my manners, but I must find my future bride." And with those words, he took off through the gardens of Rivendell.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil merely smiled at the disappearing Legolas before turning toward Elrond's chambers to finalize plans. Elrond could be heard as he walked off, "Two weddings in less than a month. It's enough to drive any elf crazy." Thranduil laughed at his old friend as they retreated.  
  
- - -  
  
Legolas walked softly to the entrance of the clearing when he heard a light humming noise. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound before realizing it was Jindaia. She was humming an ancient sindarin song. The song was a song that elven maidens sang to entice elves to them. Legolas found himself being drawn toward her as she finished the tune. Legolas cleared his throat and applauded lightly.  
  
Jindaia jumped and turned, surprised that anyone had found her secret spot. Her breath left her as she saw who it was that had invaded her privacy. "Legolas! I did not expect you for at least another week." She said as she stood and ran to him.  
  
He caught her in his arms and embraced her. "I hurried as fast as I could to return to you."  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss with every fiber of her being.  
  
He led her over to the boulder near the pool. As he lowered her to a sitting position, he kneeled on the ground in front of her. He took both of her hands in his left hand and raised his right hand to cradle her face. "Jindaia, I must speak with you about an important matter," he started, looking into her eyes.  
  
Jindaia relived the last time he spoke to her so seriously. It was when he told her of his impending departure to Mirkwood. Sadly she looked at him and said, "Yes, Legolas?"  
  
Nervously, Legolas ran his fingers along her jawline. "I have pledged my love to you already. You are more important to me than the air that I breathe. Would you bind yourself to me and be my wife?"  
  
Jindaia was shocked by the words from Legolas' mouth. She stared at him as she tried to comprehend what he had just said.  
  
Legolas watched the emotions flit across her face. When she failed to answer, his face dropped. "It is too soon. I should have known."  
  
His words were stopped by her mouth as she pressed herself against him and kissed him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Legolas, I would bind myself to you tomorrow if that is what you wish. I love you too and I want nothing more than to be your wife."  
  
"Thank Elbereth. That is where I have been for the last few days. I traveled to Mirkwood to receive my father's blessing on our union. Elrond has also given his blessing to this joining. Plans have been made to bind us in three days."  
  
Jindaia looked happily into his eyes before grabbing his hand and pulling him to stand. "Let us go and tell everyone our news. I also wish to meet your father." 


	5. Chapter 5 Wedded Bliss

The next two days passed in a whirlwind and Jindaia and Legolas had little time to spend together due to the hasty nature of their impending nuptials. Arwen had been great assistance to Jindaia as she prepared for her wedding. Jindaia was suffering through the final fitting of her gown when Arwen entered the room, eyes sparkling and face flushed.  
  
The seamstress helped Jindaia remove the gown and left as Arwen pulled Jindaia over to the bed and sat down with her.  
  
Arwen smiled at Jindaia and said, "I just thought that you might like to know that your beloved elf is driving Aragorn crazy."  
  
Giggling, Jindaia asked, "And why is that?"  
  
Smiling knowingly, Arwen said, "It seems that Aragorn let a little about the tradition slip to Legolas, and he is dying to know more."  
  
Jindaia's cheeks reddened as she remembered the tradition kept by Rivendell maidens. "Did you bring it?"  
  
"It" was the tradition. "It" consisted of little more than white lace and a few strategically placed ribbons. The bride who wore "it" on her wedding night was guaranteed to conceive a child within a month of her marriage. "It" was a tradition, blessed by Galadriel, that had never failed its purpose.  
  
"Oh, and I just wanted to let you know that the tradition is true." Arwen said slyly.  
  
Jindaia looked questioningly at Arwen, and Arwen nodded and smiled as Jindaia took her in her arms and embraced her. "Congratulations mellon!"  
  
Both elves sat hugging for several minutes before finishing their tasks of decorating Jindaia and Legolas' wedding chambers.  
  
- - -  
  
"Blast you Aragorn!" Legolas said impatiently as he once more tried to pry details of the tradition from Aragorn.  
  
"All I can tell you is that the tradition results in the conception of a babe within a month of the wedding night." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas stopped to think about this. He wondered if Jindaia would actually participate in the carriage of the tradition. The more he thought about a child with Jindaia, the more he liked the idea.  
  
He had heard of such traditions in some races of elves, but Mirkwood had no traditions of this sort. "Does it work Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes. I have tried it myself and I know it to be a proven tradition." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
The meaning of his words sank into Legolas' mind and he slapped Aragorn on the shoulder, "Congratulations Aragorn. Already --- an heir to Gondor."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Jindaia woke in time to watch the sun rise over the horizon on the morning of her wedding. She had been waiting for this day since the day she first met Legolas.  
  
She lay in bed, leisurely stretching and watching as the sun began to greet Rivendell. She was deep in thought as she considered carrying the tradition on. She wanted children with Legolas, but she had not had the opportunity to ask him about it since being informed of the tradition.  
  
Rising quietly, she decided to have her last bath as an elf maiden in her pool. She packed her necessities and slipped out of the palace and through the gardens.  
  
As she slipped through the opening to her private pool, she noticed that someone had already been there that morning. On her boulder lay a folded sheet of parchment.  
  
She walked to the rock and picked up the paper. She smiled as she saw her name written across the front fold. Opening the letter and reading, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Jindaia,  
I have missed you greatly in the past few days. It is difficult to breathe when I am away from you. I miss your smile and your gentle nature. I miss your kisses and your soft caress. My heart ticks the seconds until we are bound.  
I know that you are reading this on our wedding day. I just wanted to let you know that I know of the tradition. I would be honored to help you fulfill your part in this tradition if your heart so desires.  
Until then.  
  
Amin mela lle, Legolas  
  
Jindaia smiled as her tears fell, smearing the ink of her name. She could not believe that Legolas would wish to help her with this. She was so blessed to have met such an honorable elf.  
  
- - -  
  
Legolas had been to the pool very early that morning, before the sun made its appearance. He needed to let Jindaia know that he stood beside her in whatever decision she made about their family.  
  
As he slipped back into the castle, he ran into Elladen and Elrohir. They were heading out to an early meeting with Elrond and Thranduil.  
  
Greeting them, he finally returned to his room to ready for the noon ceremony.  
  
- - -  
  
Elrohir and Elladen entered Elrond's chambers where their father and Thranduil sat already.  
  
Elrond spoke first, "So, I assume that everything is set for the ceremony."  
  
Elladen answered, "Yes Father, we just checked the main hall and the banquet hall. Everything is set up perfectly."  
  
Looking at Elrohir, the younger of the twins, Lord Elrond asked, "And Elrohir, is the wedding chamber outfitted properly?"  
  
"Ready for use Father. Yours and Thranduil's gifts are laid upon the dressing table."  
  
Thranduil smiled as he thought that it would probably be well into tomorrow before the gifts were even noticed, much even opened.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Legolas stood nervously at the front of the Hall of Fire. Few of the Rivendell and Mirkwood elves were seated in a semi-circle just behind him. The ceremony was to be small and intimate, with only their closest and most trusted friends in attendance. Lord Elrond and Thranduil stood at the head of the room, waiting to begin the ceremony.  
  
Legolas felt a soft touch on his arm as he fidgeted nervously. He turned to see Aragorn smiling at him. "Do not be so nervous Legolas. You are marrying the most beautiful elf maiden in Rivendell."  
  
"I'm not really nervous Aragorn, just anxious to get this started and done so I can spend the rest of eternity with my wife." Legolas smiled back.  
  
Hearing a murmur of approval through the group of assembled elves, Legolas glanced at the entrance to the hall to see Arwen walk in. As she reached the front of the group, he heard another murmur and turned once again. He gasped as he noticed how beautiful Jindaia was in her ceremonial gown. The beaded bodice clung to her figure and the points on the long sleeves of the gown drew his eyes down to her hands, which were carrying a bouquet of white flowers. As she began to walk towards him, their eyes met and time seemed to slow to a crawl.  
  
- - -  
  
Jindaia was amazed at how beautiful her future husband looked. He was the most beautiful elf she had ever seen and looked magnificent in black velvet breeches, a white tunic with green and gold embroidery, and a golden circlet upon his head signifying his position of elven royalty.  
  
The walk toward Legolas seemed to take an eternity, but at once she was standing beside him and had passed her bouquet to Arwen. As she turned to Legolas, he took her hands in his and smiled into her eyes.  
  
As one, they turned to face the elder elves. Both Elrond and Thranduil wore identical smiles of happiness and pride as they performed the elvish marriage ceremony. At last, a smaller circlet identical in style to that of Legolas was placed upon Jindaia's brow by King Thranduil. As he placed the circlet on her head, he whispered an elvish blessing in her ear, as well as, "Make my son, and through him, me, happy for all time Jindaia." She smiled her agreement back to him as Legolas once again took her hand.  
  
Completing the ceremony, Elrond said a prayer to the valar on behalf of the united pair. Finally Legolas and Jindaia were married.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Several hours later, having eaten, drank and danced until they were utterly tired, Legolas and Jindaia made their way to their chambers. The scene that awaited them was gorgeous. Candles were lit on every flat, hard surface of the room, throwing a golden glow on the furnishings. A huge white bed dominated the room, covered in white silk covers. The covers were thrown back and a vivid red rose was laid across the pillows.  
  
Legolas chuckled as he thought of how romantic the room was. Who knew that Elrohir and Elladan had it in them to be this creative and romantic?  
  
Legolas turned to face his new bride. "I love you Jindaia. From the moment I first met you, I knew that you would be mine for eternity. I will love you for the rest of my immortal days."  
  
Jindaia smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Legolas. I feel so blessed to be your bride."  
  
Legolas pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to hers. As they kissed passionately, he moved her toward the bed.  
  
Legolas found out that night that Jindaia did carry on the Rivendell marriage tradition.  
  
Weeks passed as Jindaia and Legolas continued to love and be loved. Their conversations began to turn toward leaving for Mirkwood, where they would dwell at times. Jindaia often felt tired after her walks to the secret pool with Legolas. They spent a lot of time there bathing, talking, loving and living.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Only a month after their marriage, they found out that the tradition did work and that they would soon be parents themselves. After council with both Elrond and Thranduil, it was decided that they would continue to reside in Rivendell until the elfling was old enough to travel to Mirkwood with its parents.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Eight months later Arwen gave birth to a son, Eldarion, heir to Gondor. She had traveled back to Rivendell for this occasion, so her father could assist with the healing process.  
  
She was still there when, one month later, Jindaia gave birth to a son, Lindolain. Legolas was very proud of his son. Lindolain was the mirror image of his father, with straight blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and all of the regal bearing of a heir to Mirkwood.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Some years later, after returning to Mirkwood, Legolas and Jindaia were blessed with another son, Jarodain. Their family was completed with a daughter, Lasindaia after a few more years.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Time passed and so did the age of the elves. Aragorn, after a victorious reign in Gondor, succumbed to old age. Arwen followed shortly thereafter, leaving a brave, regal and worthy Eldarion to rule the kingdom of Gondor.  
  
As is the way of the elves, Legolas and Jindaia and their family soon joined the last of the elves in Middle Earth at the Gray Havens and there they sailed to Valinor to be reunited with departed loved ones and old friends for all times.  
  
The End 


End file.
